


Wake me up

by Abby_da_Asgard



Series: Heaven is a place on Earth [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dramatic, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/pseuds/Abby_da_Asgard
Summary: Con questa ff inizia la mia personale versione della sesta stagione di Supernatural. la minaccia dell'Apocalisse pare scongiurata, ma Castiel arriva con notizie tutt'altro che buone dal Paradiso: Raphael sta raccogliendo seguaci e minaccia di rovesciare il potere di Michael, ritenendolo un debole per aver lasciato andare Lucifer. Così, Castiel chiede aiuto agli amici di sempre, chiedendo loro di aiutarlo contro la ribellione di Raphael. Come reagiranno Gabriel e soprattutto Lucifer a queste novità inaspettate? Inoltre, entrerà in scena anche un altro Angelo, Balthazar, che avrà molta parte nelle vicende che seguiranno.





	1. Parte prima

**Wake me up (prima parte)**

_So wake me up when it’s all over_

_When I’m wiser and I’m older_

_All this time I was finding myself_

_And I didn’t know I was lost._

_(“Wake me up” – Avicii)_

Il giorno in cui sarebbe dovuta avvenire l’Apocalisse era passato e, con grande sollievo di tutti, ciò che si temeva non era accaduto. Erano trascorsi altri tre giorni e le cose stavano tornando alla normalità.

O, perlomeno, a ciò che si poteva definire _normale_ per i Winchester.

Scongiurato il pericolo imminente, Dean e Sam avrebbero anche potuto scegliere di crearsi una vita più regolare, magari con una casa e una famiglia… ma, alla fine, entrambi avevano convenuto che, sebbene non ci fosse più da combattere contro l’eventualità della fine del mondo, non per questo la loro missione contro il male era conclusa. I demoni esistevano ancora e così pure fantasmi, vampiri, lupi mannari, mutaforma e mostri assortiti. No, il loro compito di cacciatori non si era certo esaurito. Del resto, erano stati cacciatori anche i loro genitori e la famiglia della madre; il loro più caro amico, Bobby, era tuttora un cacciatore… la loro vita era quella e, nonostante le sofferenze e le difficoltà, non l’avrebbero cambiata.

Beh, poi c’era un piccolo particolare che non permetteva ai due Winchester di dimenticare il loro ruolo…

Dopo la mancata Apocalisse, infatti, Lucifer aveva pensato bene di trasferirsi in pianta stabile in casa di Bobby, insieme a Gabriel, senza neanche curarsi di chiedere se la sua presenza fosse o meno gradita.

Pensava, con tutta evidenza, che la sua presenza _fosse_ gradita, sempre e comunque e, ad ogni modo, il parere altrui viaggiava sui binari della sua più completa indifferenza.

Così, adesso, in casa di Bobby vivevano in _cinque_ , con Castiel che andava e veniva poiché, adesso che aveva riavuto tutti i suoi poteri, spesso tornava in Paradiso per verificare come stessero andando le cose.

Tutto _perfettamente normale_ , quindi…

Quella sera, Dean e Sam se ne stavano seduti sul divano del soggiorno, guardando con un sincero senso di schifo Lucifer e Gabriel che dividevano la poltrona davanti alla TV. Gabriel aveva annunciato per tutta la sera che avrebbe fatto una sorpresa a Lucifer e, dopo cena, si era presentato con due tazze di cioccolata bollente e un DVD di un film horror, con l’intento di far provare a Lucifer i _piaceri della vita sulla Terra._

“Quindi adesso la tua missione è diventata quella di fare delle belle sorprese al _Diavolo_?” l’aveva apostrofato Dean, disgustato.

“Lui è Lucifer, adesso, e vorrei che te ne ricordassi” aveva replicato l’Arcangelo che, a quanto pareva, non aveva perso il suo caratterino e diventava uno zuccherino solo con il fratello maggiore. “Io sono molto felice di averlo ritrovato e sì, voglio che sia contento e si diverta!”

Così detto, si era raggomitolato sulla poltrona, in piena estasi tra le braccia di Lucifer e con le mani strette attorno alla tazza di cioccolata, ed aveva avviato il DVD.

“Sam, ti giuro che se inizia anche a chiamarlo _Lucy_ vado a vomitare!” aveva brontolato Dean rivolto al fratello. Sam, però, non aveva raccolto. Sembrava che questa nuova intimità tra Gabriel e Lucifer lo turbasse in un modo del tutto particolare…

Dal canto suo, Lucifer non aveva cambiato una virgola del suo modo di essere, anzi, se la godeva un mondo a farsi viziare e adorare dal suo fratellino, sebbene non avrebbe mai ammesso quanto anche lui sentisse il bisogno di averlo accanto.

Per loro fortuna, Dean e Sam non dovettero assistere molto a quello spettacolo indecente. Bobby li chiamò dal suo studio e i due furono ben lieti di raggiungerlo: anche riprendere subito a lottare contro dei mostri, per quanto terribili potessero essere, sarebbe stato mille volte preferibile al guardare Lucifer e Gabriel che _amoreggiavano_ in poltrona!

Quando arrivarono nello studio dell’amico, i due Winchester ebbero la sorpresa di trovarvi anche Castiel.

“Castiel? Cosa ci fai qui? Come vanno le cose in Paradiso?” gli domandò scherzosamente Dean.

L’Angelo, però, appariva turbato.

“Purtroppo non vanno bene ed è per questo che sono venuto a parlarvi. Dopo che Michael ha obbedito alla voce di Dio e ha rinunciato allo scontro con Lucifer, si è creata una fazione, capeggiata da Raphael, che non crede affatto che quella sia stata la volontà di Dio. Raphael va dicendo a tutti coloro che hanno voglia di starlo a sentire che Michael in realtà ha avuto _paura_ di combattere Lucifer, che è ormai un debole e che non merita più di guidare il Paradiso” spiegò. “Tutto questo perché punta a sostituirlo, ovviamente.”

“Fantastico!” commentò con sarcasmo Dean. “Ma questi signori dei piani alti non riescono a stare tranquilli nemmeno una settimana? Ricominciano subito con le loro lotte e rivalità?”

“Sono molti i seguaci di Raphael?” s’informò Sam.

“Per fortuna non molti, almeno per adesso. Michael è sufficientemente autorevole e carismatico per mantenere il potere e la credibilità presso gli Angeli più saggi… ma qualche esagitato c’è e, quel che è peggio, pare che siano accaduti sulla Terra dei fatti strani. Per questo sono qui: vorrei chiedervi di aiutarmi a fermare questi accadimenti prima che Raphael possa approfittarne per dimostrare che Michael ha perso autorità.”

“A che cosa ti riferisci esattamente?” chiese di nuovo Sam.

“Ci sono state delle strane morti: un uomo si è liquefatto sotto gli occhi di un collega, un altro è deceduto dopo essersi riempito di pustole in tutto il corpo e un terzo è stato divorato dall’interno dalle locuste. Io mi sono occupato di indagare e ho scoperto che dietro tutto questo si cela il _Bastone di Mosè_ , un’arma potentissima che è stata trafugata dal Paradiso” raccontò Castiel.

“In Paradiso c’è gente che ruba? Complimenti!” commentò Bobby, con un borbottio.

“Il fatto è che questo va a discapito di Michael” riprese Castiel. “Se fosse Raphael a recuperare quell’arma così preziosa, si farebbe subito dei nuovi seguaci e invece…”

“E invece dobbiamo essere noi a recuperarla, vero? Come sempre, il lavoro sporco tocca a noi per tenere pure le manine dei vostri angioletti” ironizzò Dean. “Va bene, cominciavo a scocciarmi di starmene chiuso in casa a guardare Gabriel e Lucifer in _luna di miele_ e preferisco un bel caso da seguire, anche se non sono felice di fare un favore a quelli dei piani alti. Comunque, tu sai chi ha preso questo bastone e dove lo tiene? O dobbiamo anche occuparci delle ricerche?”

“No, so già chi ha compiuto il furto e penso di poterlo rintracciare facilmente” rispose Castiel. “Ovviamente si tratta di un Angelo e anche piuttosto potente. Un tempo combattevamo fianco a fianco e lui mi ha salvato la vita, eravamo amici allora.”

“Begli amici ti eri fatto, Castiel, puoi andarne fiero!” fece Bobby, caustico.

“Era un soldato valoroso e un buon amico. Non so cosa gli sia accaduto per diventare un ladro e un latitante… anzi, lo credevo morto in battaglia.”

“E invece il furbetto si è comprato la libertà fregando le vostre armi più potenti. Bel soggetto!” commentò Dean.

“Non è il momento di giudicare quello che Balthazar ha o non ha fatto. Ciò che conta è trovarlo e recuperare il Bastone di Mosè prima che cada nelle mani di Raphael e dei suoi” tagliò corto Castiel.

“Per me possiamo partire anche subito” dichiarò Bobby.

“Chissà se Gabriel vorrà aiutarci” tentò Sam. “In fondo si tratta anche del suo fratello maggiore, no? Se sarai tu a riportare il Bastone di Mosè in Paradiso, Castiel, questo rafforzerà l’autorità di Michael.”

“Possiamo provare a chiederglielo, ma non credo che verrà con noi. In questi tre giorni non è stato a più di due passi da Lucifer” replicò Dean con una smorfia.

“Dunque Lucifer è ancora qui con voi?” si stupì Castiel.

“Per mia _enorme_ _soddisfazione_ , sì” fece Bobby.

Castiel ci pensò su un attimo mentre seguiva gli amici nel soggiorno.

“In realtà la cosa non dovrebbe stupire” disse poi. “Lucifer ha trovato un posto in cui qualcuno gli dona affetto incondizionato e si dedica completamente a lui. Pensando, poi, che questo qualcuno è il fratello minore a cui era così legato la cosa si spiega facilmente: il suo ego è totalmente soddisfatto. Non è una cosa negativa, anzi. Finché sta così bene, possiamo tenerlo sotto controllo.”

“Sì, ma tu non sei qui a sorbirti ogni momento le loro nauseanti effusioni…” si lamentò Dean.

Tuttavia la reazione di Lucifer, quando Dean e gli altri ebbero spiegato a lui e a Gabriel che cosa stava accadendo in Paradiso, non fu quella che si aspettavano. Il Diavolo si alzò bruscamente dalla poltrona sulla quale era seduto, facendo trasalire Gabriel, poi si voltò verso di loro con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un’espressione di sfida stampata in volto.

“Ah, dunque adesso in Paradiso c’è l’anarchia? Interessante… Abbiamo Angeli che se ne scappano via in nome della _libertà_ , qualcun altro che addirittura sottrae le armi più preziose per poi rivenderle e, per finire, il caro fratello Raphael che ordisce una congiura per spodestare Michael e prendere il suo posto. A quanto pare lassù ho fatto scuola…”

Gli occhi di Lucifer si assottigliarono fino a divenire due fessure gelide.

“Peccato che, nonostante tutte queste ribellioni, sia _io_ l’unico che è stato imprigionato in quella stramaledetta gabbia per millenni!” continuò, con una fredda collera. “Eppure che cosa ho fatto io rispetto a Raphael? Come minimo, lui sta facendo la stessa cosa, eppure nessuno pensa di rinchiudere _lui_ nella gabbia. Qualcuno potrebbe avere la gentilezza di spiegarmi il perché?”

“Lucifer, non mi sembra il momento di rivangare questa vecchia storia” tentò di calmarlo Gabriel. “Ormai è tutto finito, no? Papà non ha voluto che ti venisse fatto del male e quindi la cosa è finita lì. In quanto a Raphael… beh, dovremo fermarlo e sostenere Michael se è vero che…”

“Taci, Gabriel!” lo interruppe in malo modo Lucifer, lasciando attoniti tutti i presenti. Doveva essere veramente molto infuriato per rispondere in quel modo al fratello minore. “Cosa ne vuoi sapere, tu? Non sei stato tu ad essere rinchiuso in quella schifosa gabbia per secoli! Puoi scordarti che io _perdoni e dimentichi_ , per chi mi hai preso?”

A quelle parole dure e cattive, Gabriel impallidì e non seppe rispondere. Afferrò le tazze vuote della cioccolata e si diresse in fretta verso il cucinino di Bobby, forse per non mostrare le lacrime che gli brillavano negli occhi.

“Certo che sei proprio bastardo dentro, tu” commentò Dean in tono sprezzante. “Fai quello che ti pare, tanto non abbiamo certo bisogno del tuo aiuto.”

Ma Sam non si accontentò di una replica tanto mite. Infuriato anche lui, fece per scagliarsi contro Lucifer senza pensare alle conseguenze.

“Brutto figlio di puttana!” esclamò. “Come ti permetti di trattare in quel modo Gabriel che ha fatto di tutto per te? Avresti meritato soltanto di…”

Lucifer lo lasciò avvicinare per poi afferrarlo alla gola e sollevarlo da terra.

“Ecco che finalmente siamo alla resa dei conti, Sammy” commentò sarcastico. “Proprio qui ti volevo… sei soltanto geloso, vero? Avresti voluto Gabriel per te, ma lui non ti ha degnato di uno sguardo dopo che sono tornato e questo ti brucia più di ogni altra cosa, non è così? Magari adesso rimpiangi di non aver accettato di essere il mio tramite… perché sai, povero Sammy? L’unico modo in cui avresti potuto avvicinarti al mio fratellino sarebbe stato quello: se lui avesse saputo che dentro il tuo corpo, in realtà, c’ero _io_.”

Dette queste parole, il Diavolo lasciò andare Sam e Dean accorse subito per vedere se stava bene. Sam non aveva ricevuto ferite e, dopo qualche colpo di tosse, si riprese subito… ma il vero colpo mortale Lucifer glielo aveva inferto nel cuore.

“Sei davvero un gran figlio di puttana” sibilò Dean, occupandosi del fratello.

“Prima o poi Gabriel capirà chi sei realmente e ti lascerà al tuo destino, come meriti” minacciò Sam, ma le sue parole non sfiorarono neanche la tranquillità di Lucifer.

“Spera, spera, piccolo Sammy, ma sai come si dice, no? _Chi visse sperando_ …”

“Sentite, ragazzi, abbiamo una cosa più importante da fare” intervenne Bobby. “Lasciamo perdere questo bastardo, del resto è il Diavolo, cosa vi aspettavate da lui? Castiel, tu hai detto che puoi rintracciare quell’Angelo?”

Il pensiero di poter agire riscosse Dean e Sam dalla loro rabbia repressa.

“Sì, Bobby ha ragione, è più importante ritrovare le armi prima che ci arrivi quel guerrafondaio di Raphael, altrimenti saremo daccapo con l’Apocalisse” disse Dean. “Puoi guidarci tu, Cas?”

“Sì, posso avvertire la presenza di Balthazar” rispose l’Angelo. “Andiamo alla macchina, io vi indicherò il luogo in cui si nasconde.”

Dean, Sam e Bobby si avviarono velocemente verso l’Impala. Castiel, invece, rimase un istante indietro e si rivolse a Lucifer.

“Non so perché ti stia comportando così, ma ti assicuro che non è nel tuo interesse” lo ammonì l’Angelo.

“Cos’è, vuoi minacciarmi, angioletto latitante dalle dubbie amicizie?”

“Non ne ho bisogno. Tu sai perfettamente che, se perdessi l’affetto di Gabriel, perderesti tutto. Non ti conviene tirare troppo la corda” concluse, prima di seguire gli amici.

Lucifer finse indifferenza, ma le parole di Castiel lo avevano colpito profondamente. In realtà nemmeno lui sapeva perché si fosse comportato in quel modo con Gabriel. Il ricordo della presunta ingiustizia subita, confrontato a ciò che stava combinando Raphael senza alcuna punizione divina, gli aveva fatto perdere la testa. Non era più riuscito a pensare lucidamente e aveva ferito anche Gabriel.

Eppure sapeva benissimo quanto il fratello minore fosse prezioso per lui, non aveva bisogno che glielo ricordasse quel Grillo Parlante di Castiel…

Silenziosamente, si avviò verso il cucinino di Bobby. Gabriel aveva lavato coscienziosamente le tazze della cioccolata e le aveva messe sullo scolapiatti, con calma e senza alcuna voglia di ritornare nel soggiorno.

“Gabe?” lo chiamò Lucifer. Erano secoli, ormai, che non usava più quel diminutivo e ricordarlo lo fece sentire strano…

“Ho lavato le tazze” rispose l’Arcangelo, tanto per dire qualcosa.

“Non ero arrabbiato con te, prima. Non volevo ferirti” riprese Lucifer, nel suo modo tutto particolare di _chiedere scusa_. “Il fatto è che ogni volta che mi tornano in mente tutti i secoli che ho trascorso prigioniero mi innervosisco… e non mi sembra affatto giusto che adesso altri facciano peggio di me e se ne vadano in giro impuniti!”

“Non è detto che restino impuniti” replicò Gabriel. “Forse Michael si trattiene per timore di scatenare una guerra civile in Paradiso ma, appena ne avrà la possibilità, punirà Raphael. In quanto a Balthazar, non è così importante per gli equilibri dei piani alti…”

Lucifer si avvicinò a Gabriel e lo prese per le spalle, voltandolo verso di sé.

“Ti ho deluso? Gabriel, io non sono più il _Lucy_ che conoscevi, dovevi aspettartelo” gli disse. “Ho sempre avuto un certo carattere, anche in Paradiso, e i millenni passati imprigionato come un animale a meditare vendette non mi hanno certo migliorato. Tu non vuoi che lo dica, ma sono pur sempre il _Diavolo_ …”

Gabriel scosse il capo.

“Per me sei sempre Lucifer e lo so che hai sofferto in quella gabbia, ma adesso sei qui, sei con me e dovresti cercare di dimenticare… Io sto cercando di aiutarti a fare proprio questo!”

“Lo so, per questo mi dispiace di essermela presa con te. Magari pian piano mi passerà. Questa sera mi è piaciuto vedere il film del terrore e prendere la cioccolata calda con te, mi sono sentito bene. Forse questa è la strada giusta, come vorresti tu.”

“Sì, forse” annuì Gabriel, ma con meno convinzione del solito. La reazione furibonda e cattiva del fratello lo aveva sconvolto più di quanto volesse ammettere.

Lucifer lo prese tra le braccia, lo sollevò e lo baciò con più intensità e passione di quanto avesse fatto fino a quel momento. Lo strinse e, sempre tenendolo in braccio, lo portò fino al divano del soggiorno, dove lo distese e si mise sopra di lui senza smettere di baciarlo profondamente. Era vero, per un istante aveva sul serio temuto di perdere il suo fratellino e adesso provava il bisogno di sentirlo completamente, assaporandolo, perdendosi in lui, possedendolo come se volesse fondere i due tramiti. Gabriel, ancora confuso e frastornato, lo lasciò fare, dimentico di tutto quanto non fosse Lucifer sopra e dovunque in lui. Nel momento culminante, Lucifer si sentì invadere dall’energia e dalla purezza angelica del fratello minore, sentì il potere e l’essenza dell’Arcangelo che parevano ripulirlo e iniziare a sciogliere quel muro di ghiaccio che si era costruito nei secoli.

Sì, Gabriel era il suo raggio di sole, il calore che poteva sciogliere il suo gelo e la luce che poteva rischiarare il buio della sua anima dannata.

Non poteva fare a meno di lui, né adesso né mai.

Non avrebbe mai più rinunciato a Gabriel.

Dopo, rimasero ancora stretti, abbracciati, senza trovare nulla da dire fino a quando non fu Gabriel a sdrammatizzare il tutto con una delle sue battute.

“Sai, penso che dovremmo andarcene in camera” scherzò. “Non credo che Bobby farebbe i salti di gioia sapendo come gli abbiamo _profanato_ il divano del soggiorno!”

Anche a Lucifer sfuggì un sorriso intenerito a quelle parole. Non disse nulla, ma strinse più forte a sé il fratello minore.

No, stavolta niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto separarlo da Gabriel.

**Fine prima parte**

 

 

 

 

 

 

   

 

 


	2. Parte seconda

**Seconda parte**

Quando Dean e gli altri tornarono dalla loro missione di _recupero_ del Bastone di Mosè era già mattina. Lucifer e Gabriel si erano ampiamente riconciliati durante la notte e li ritrovarono seduti al tavolo della prima colazione, ben forniti di caffè e pancake. Era chiaro che, nella missione di educare Lucifer al vivere civile, Gabriel aveva messo il cibo come uno dei punti principali, vista la sua _felice esperienza_ con i dolci.

Dean, Sam, Castiel e Bobby, però, non erano tornati soli dal loro caso: avevano catturato Balthazar e, sempre con l’ausilio dell’olio santo, l’avevano costretto a seguirli. Il loro intento era duplice: da un lato, vista la situazione caotica che c’era in Paradiso, speravano di poter ottenere l’appoggio dell’Angelo, anche lui nemico di Raphael; dall’altro Balthazar sarebbe potuto diventare molto utile per la sua _collezione_ di armi sottratte dal Paradiso.

“Ah, ecco… avete già fatto pace, voi due?” si lamentò Sam, il primo ad entrare in casa e a vedere Lucifer e Gabriel tranquillamente seduti a fare colazione.

“Abbiamo avuto tutta la notte per _riconciliarci ben bene_ …” fu la risposta maliziosa e maligna di Lucifer, che sapeva benissimo cos’era che bruciava al giovane Winchester.

Nel frattempo, erano entrati in casa anche gli altri, ma Balthazar si bloccò attonito non appena vide Lucifer e Gabriel… al tavolo della colazione, così, come se niente fosse!

“Ma tu guarda questi… Non ci posso credere, voi ospitate in casa vostra il _Diavolo_ e l’Arcangelo fuggitivo? E poi vi scandalizzate tanto per _due cosette_ che mi sono portato via dal Paradiso come souvenir, che razza di ipocriti siete!” esclamò. “Dovreste chiedermi scusa, come minimo.”

“Ah, tu saresti l’Angelo ribelle che è scappato dal Paradiso con le armi più potenti per rivenderle… che bello vedere che il mio _esempio_ è servito a qualcosa” commentò soddisfatto Lucifer. “Mi complimento con te, anche perché credo che la tua bella pensata sia servita a distogliere, almeno per un po’, l’attenzione da me come _nemico numero uno_!”

“Non l’abbiamo portato qui per fare conversazione con te, ma perché ci riveli dove ha nascosto le armi” l’interruppe Castiel. “Quando ce le avrà restituite, io le riconsegnerò a Michael e tutto sarà sistemato.”

“Un’altra cosa molto stupida che avete fatto e non ve ne siete resi conto” riprese Balthazar, ignorando serenamente le parole di Castiel, “è stata riunire in questa casa il Diavolo, i Winchester e gli Angeli e Arcangeli ribelli. Molto astuto. Non so se riuscite a capire che, nel momento in cui Raphael e la sua _gang_ lo verrà a sapere, arriverà e troverà tutti i nemici a sua disposizione; sarebbe stato più semplice e veloce dipingere un bel bersaglio sul tetto! Come credete che andrà a finire? Io dico male, e voi?”

“La casa è sicura, ho impresso sul tetto e le pareti dei simboli che impediscono a Raphael di vederci” rispose Castiel. “Altrimenti come pensi che avrebbe fatto Lucifer a rimanere qui tanto tempo senza che nessuno venisse a cercarlo?”

“Sinceramente, i problemi del _Diavolo_ non mi angosciano più di tanto, è di _me_ che mi preoccupo.”

“Beh, a noi non frega un cazzo né di te né del Diavolo, vogliamo quelle stramaledette armi per rimandarle al loro posto e prendere Raphael e i suoi a calci in culo!” tagliò corto Dean. “Quindi, falla finita con le tue lamentele e dicci dove le hai nascoste.”

“Dean, magari potresti anche smettere di riferirti a Lucifer come al _Diavolo_ ogni volta che ne parli, comincia ad essere fastidioso, sai?” protestò Gabriel.

“Perché, come dovrei chiamarlo? _E’_ il Diavolo!”

“Potresti chiamarlo Lucifer, che è il suo nome.”

Lucifer, intanto, si divertiva un mondo a vedere battibeccare tutti quanti e il suo fratellino che lo difendeva. Si era seduto con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un sorrisetto sulle labbra e appariva molto compiaciuto: a lui non importava un bel niente di come lo chiamassero, però gli faceva piacere vedere quanto ci tenesse Gabriel.

E, in tutta onestà, era anche molto divertente vedere la faccia scura che faceva Sam ogni volta che Gabriel interveniva in suo favore…

“Se fossi in voi, signori, comincerei a chiudere il becco e a darmi da fare per ritrovare queste armi” intervenne Bobby, molto nervoso. “Mentre voi eravate qui a perdere tempo con le vostre stronzate, almeno io ho fatto qualcosa di utile e ho ricercato su Internet le notizie di eventuali disastri e catastrofi avvenute negli ultimi giorni. Sapete, non sono ancora convinto che l’Apocalisse sia scongiurata, visto che abbiamo la _grande gioia di ospitare il Diavolo_ , così ogni giorno cerco di tenermi aggiornato.”

“Hai scoperto qualcosa?” s’informò Sam.

“Niente catastrofi o terremoti, nulla che faccia pensare all’Apocalisse ma, in compenso, ci sono stati moltissimi attacchi di mostri in pochi giorni, più di quanto avvenisse prima e, quel che è peggio, pare che il numero dei mostri stia aumentando in maniera esponenziale… e non mi riferisco solo a Vampiri, Licantropi, Ghoul e gli altri che purtroppo conosciamo… sembra che stiano venendo fuori anche delle specie tutte nuove e ancora più pericolose. Fantastico, no?”

Gabriel, colpito e turbato da quelle parole, si avvicinò a Lucifer.

“Per favore, dimmi che tu non c’entri niente con questa invasione di mostri” gli disse, piano.

“Perché, se ti dicesse che non c’entra tu gli crederesti?” insinuò Sam.

“Certo che sì, Lucifer non mi ha mai mentito!”

“Oh, ma che bella sorpresa” commentò ironico Balthazar. “Avevo sentito dire che Gabriel aveva un _legame speciale_ con Lucifer e che per quel motivo non si era voluto schierare, ma… ecco, beh, insomma, ora vedo che era tutto vero e che quel legame è davvero molto molto _speciale_. Pensate di invitarmi al _matrimonio_?”

“Invece di aprire bocca e darle fiato per sparare stronzate, cerca di deciderti a rivelarci dove hai nascosto le armi del Paradiso!” lo rimbeccò Sam, stizzito.

“Ops… devo aver toccato un punto dolente” fece Balthazar. “Insomma, ma qui vi state preparando per un’epica battaglia o state giocando al _Gioco delle Coppie_?”

“Avevamo proprio bisogno di un altro spiritosone… non ci bastavano Gabriel e Lucifer. Di bene in meglio!” borbottò Dean. “Ritornando alle cose importanti, allora, sei stato tu a liberare quest’accozzaglia di mostri assortiti, Lucifer?”

“Non mi è nemmeno passato per l’anticamera del cervello” fu la risposta annoiata e disgustata del Diavolo. “Andiamo, ho fatto di tutto per liberarmi da quello schifo di posto che è l’Inferno, avrei voluto anche eliminare tutti i demoni e, secondo voi, adesso mi starei divertendo a sguinzagliare mostriciattoli vari? Ma per chi mi prendete? Ho un certo stile, io!”

“Quindi mi assicuri che non sei stato tu?” ripeté Gabriel, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

“Non sono stato io, fratellino. Ho altre priorità, adesso, lo sai” ribadì Lucifer, stavolta in tono più serio e stringendo Gabriel per le spalle.

A Gabriel, tuttavia, questo bastò e anche gli altri cercarono di farselo bastare.

“Okay, non è stato Lucifer, ma _per nostra fortuna_ c’è ancora in giro Crowley, che adesso si diverte a fare il Re dell’Inferno e ci sono demoni in quantità” tagliò corto Bobby. “I mostri potrebbero essere stati inviati da Crowley stesso per consolidare il suo nuovo potere oppure da qualche altro demone che vorrebbe prenderne il posto, non ci interessa. Quello che dobbiamo sapere è: come possiamo eliminarli?”

“Le armi che Balthazar ha rubato potrebbero servire anche a questo” suggerì Dean. “Magari potresti lasciarcele per un po’ prima di portarle a Michael, che ne dici, Castiel?”

“Non credo che voi potreste maneggiarle senza autodistruggervi. Comunque è vero che, nelle mani giuste, quelle armi potrebbero servire anche contro queste nuove legioni di mostri” convenne l’Angelo.

“Allora finiamola di perdere tempo” concluse Dean. “Balthazar, o ci dici dove stanno le armi con le buone o te lo tireremo fuori con le cattive e tu sai che ne siamo capaci!”

“Di nuovo quella minaccia di bruciarmi le ali? Siete proprio fissati…”

“Svelaci dove hai nascosto le armi e nessuno ti farà del male” disse Castiel.

Balthazar sospirò e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“E va bene, e va bene, collaborerò… in fondo, abbiamo diversi nemici in comune” ammise. “Il fatto è, però, che le ho nascoste talmente bene che devo… beh, devo ripensarci un po’.”

“ _Non te lo ricordi???”_ esclamò sconvolto Dean.

“Non ho detto questo” ribatté Balthazar, ma la sua espressione raccontava un’altra storia. “Ho detto solo che devo pensarci. E’ una cosa tanto urgente? Qualche giorno dovrebbe bastarmi.”

“Intanto cosa dovremmo fare? Ospitare anche te in attesa che ti torni la memoria?” fece caustico Bobby.

Balthazar si guardò intorno con un’aria lievemente schifata.

“Non è il posto che avrei scelto io, ma visto che dite che è sicuro... Non dovrebbe essere un problema per voi, visto che avete _adottato il Diavolo_!”

Bobby si prese la testa tra le mani.

“E comunque, per la cronaca, non ho perso la memoria. Il luogo dove ho nascosto le armi è molto sicuro e…”

“Sì, così tanto sicuro che non sai nemmeno tu dov’è!” commentò Gabriel.

“Vorrei non essere continuamente interrotto. Se mi lasciaste finire, potrei spiegarvi che questo luogo sicuro è difficilmente raggiungibile, quindi devo pensare al modo di arrivarci senza che Raphael e i suoi lo scoprano” affermò Balthazar.

“Te lo scordi che noi ci fidiamo di te! Quando avrai pensato al tuo bel piano, lo riferirai a Castiel e ci andrà lui. Se avrà bisogno di aiuto, andremo noi con lui. Col cavolo che lasciamo andare te, prenderesti le armi e le nasconderesti in un luogo _ancora più sicuro_!” chiarì Dean.

“Che mondo triste quello in cui manca la fiducia nell’altro” commentò Balthazar, lasciandosi cadere su una poltrona del soggiorno.

Bobby lo guardò sedersi sulla _sua poltrona,_ poi si rivolse agli amici con aria perplessa.

“Ma gli Angeli sono tutti così idioti oppure noi abbiamo avuto la fortuna di incontrare _il meglio del meglio_?” chiese.

Nessuno, però, seppe rispondergli.

Non restava che aspettare che Balthazar si decidesse a rivelare il nascondiglio delle armi e, nel frattempo, Dean, Sam e Bobby sarebbero usciti a caccia di mostri ogni volta che avessero potuto.

Era sempre la solita storia!

 

 

**FINE**

 

 

 

 


End file.
